


aromamu yang (tidak lagi) menyisa

by NairelRaslain



Series: karena kita sama tidak warasnya dengan dunia [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, adegan darah di belakang, ini apa ya suspense apa gimana, semacam bingung sama rating, tapi agak gila
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Kuroo mencari—dan mencari, tetapi aroma Akaashi tidak juga ditemukannya.





	aromamu yang (tidak lagi) menyisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Haikyuu!!_ merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Kuroo membaringkan tubuhnya di bagian kiri ranjangnya. Tempat yang selalu Akaashi tiduri ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Kuroo. Hidungnya mengerut, mencari-cari aroma Akaashi yang barangkali masih tertinggal di sarung bantalnya atau kain alas ranjangnya atau bahkan di udara. Di mana saja, terserah, Kuroo terus mencari (dan benar-benar harus menemukannya).

Kuroo nyaris gila. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan kain alas ranjang dan segalanya itu dicuci di tempat jasa pencucian. Aromanya terlalu menusuk-nusuk, membuat perut Kuroo terasa diaduk-aduk. Parfum sialan (atau apalah itu) hanya membuat aroma Akaashi sulit ditemukan. Dan tolong, Kuroo bukan remaja-remaja perempuan yang gila parfum wangi bunga-bunga seperti ini.

Lalu, setelah yakin dirinya benar-benar gila, Kuroo menemukan aroma Akaashi. Agak samar dan nyaris tertelan wangi bunga-bunga. Kuroo menciuminya lama, mengingatnya sembari menikmati denyutan di kepala karena wangi bunga-bunga itu rasanya menusuk-nusuk sampai ke otaknya yang malang.

Aroma Akaashi tercium seperti kayu-kayu segar yang baru dipotong. Agak menusuk, tapi begitu khas. Kuroo mendesah begitu selarik pikiran tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu.

Benarkah yang tadi itu aroma milik Akaashi dan bukan aroma dari bekas percintaan mereka yang sudah-sudah?

**.**

**.**

Kuroo benci ketika hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan seorang terkasih diputus begitu saja. Karena ketika putus cinta, Kuroo mendadak berubah menjadi seperti remaja gadis bernasib malang di serial drama cinta. Pikirannya penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan yang dihabiskan bersama orang yang dicintainya (yang sudah menjadi mantan, sialnya), merasa harus menelepon dan memastikan, tapi gengsi setengah mati, merasa harus menangisi nasibnya yang mengenaskan, dan bingung harus merebut paksa atau mencari yang baru.

Dan sialnya, Kuroo sedang putus cinta. Kelewat putus cinta sampai-sampai harus mencari aroma si mantan di ranjangnya. Oh Tuhan, kewarasan Kuroo harus segera diselamatkan atau Kuroo bakal bertindak lebih gila; mencari tubuh mantannya dan menidurinya sampai hari berganti. (Demi Tuhan semesta alam, Kuroo yakin sekali dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya).

Karena itulah, Kuroo memutuskan untuk mengambil libur kerja dan mencoba menenangkan diri untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan di luar rumah setelah hal memalukan yang dilakukan di kamarnya. Namun, rupa-rupanya, kesialan Kuroo belum berakhir. Karena di antara lautan manusia yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan siang itu, Kuroo menemukan Akaashi dengan mudahnya; semudah Kuroo menemukan titik-titik sensitif yang Akaashi miliki di tubuhnya yang tentu saja sudah Kuroo hafal mati.

 _Oh Tuhan_. Kuroo membasuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kering. Kewarasan Kuroo benar-benar sedang diuji, rupanya. Maka, setelah membungkus rapi pikiran-pikiran gilanya dalam-dalam dan menelannya sampai ke dasar perut, Kuroo memutuskan berbalik sebelum keberadaannya diketahui. Karena … karena jika Kuroo melangkah mendekat (atau tiba-tiba ingin membawa Akaashi pergi), Kuroo tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Dan tentunya, yang seperti itu adalah kesalahan besar.

**.**

**.**

“Aku mau putus, Kuroo- _san_.”

Kuroo yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya langsung menggerakkan kepala, menatap Akaashi yang terduduk di ujung ranjang dengan gusar. “Jangan mengatakan hal-hal konyol, Akaashi.”

Belum Kuroo selesai mengancingkan kemeja, jawaban Akaashi kembali datang dengan gesitnya. “Lusa aku menikah.” Dan lagi, belum selesai Kuroo menelan jawaban Akaashi, mulut itu kembali berbicara. “Jadi, mari kita putus.”

Kuroo mengembuskan napas kasar, lalu menyeret dua langkah besar menuju ranjang. “Lalu ini apa? Pesta malam bujangmu denganku?” Tangan Kuroo merangkak naik, menarik rambut Akaashi keras-keras sampai leher Akaashi menekuk ke belakang dalam sudut ekstrem (sampai Akaashi menjerit kecil seakan terjepit). “Hm begitu? Kupikir selama ini kau selalu menyuapiku kata cinta sampai aku kenyang.”

Akaashi tidak menjawab, masih terus menjerit kecil seperti sudah menyerah. Kuroo mendecih, segera membanting tubuh Akaashi ke atas ranjang, menekan leher Akaashi dengan lengan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya masih di rambut Akaashi.

“Aku tidak sepertimu, Kuroo- _san_ ,” jawab Akaashi lama akhirnya. Sepasang matanya tertuang pada Kuroo, tapi Kuroo tidak menyukainya karena dirinya tidak terpantul dalam sepasang mata itu. “Aku tidak sanggup menentang dunia, tidak juga cukup kuat untuk membiarkan seorang wanita menangisiku begitu saja. Aku memang sepengecut itu, jadi—“

Ucapan Akaashi langsung Kuroo potong begitu saja dengan ciuman kasar (paling kasar yang pernah dia ingat). Tangan kanan Kuroo bergerak turun, merampas bagian depan kemeja Akaashi, dan melemparkan kancing-kancing yang tercerabut sampai jatuh berkelontang di atas lantai.

“Keparat,” desis Kuroo setelah menyematkan satu gigitan keras di sudut bibir Akaashi. “Kalau itu maumu,” katanya, “biar kuajari kau satu hal berharga sebelum _pesta malam bujangmu_ berakhir, Keiji.”

Sepasang mata Kuroo mengerjap, mendapati langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Tangan Kuroo bergerak membasuh wajahnya sendiri. Rasa-rasanya tidak sudi mengingat malam itu (yang entah seminggu lalu atau malah baru saja kemarin, entahlah Kuroo tidak yakin pasti), tapi malam itu berakhir dengan cara yang sama sekali lain dari malam-malam yang biasa mereka lewati.

Kuroo berguling menuju sisi kiri ranjangnya, sisi milik Akaashi. Dan meski Kuroo mengendus-endus bekas yang selalu ditiduri Akaashi, tidak ditemukannya aroma tubuh orang itu. Kuroo kecewa, padahal pagi tadi dia baru saja menemukannya (yah, meski itu bisa saja aroma percintaan mereka, tetap saja Kuroo kecewa).

**.**

**.**

“Aku tidak bisa mencium aromamu.” Kuroo mendesah, kembali mencerabuti usus dari perut yang sudah dirobeknya dengan paksa. Mencerabutinya dengan serampangan seperti yang ia lakukan pada rumput liar di pekarangan rumahnya. “Aku tidak menemukannya, Akaashi.”

Sepasang mata Kuroo bergerak, menatap kepala yang sudah terpisah dengan kelopak mata tertutup yang diletakkannya di tepi ranjang. Kepala itu roboh, tampak berada di posisi yang tidak nyaman. Kuroo menarik bibir. Nanti ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap kepala Akaashi itu. Kepala Kuroo bergerak-gerak. Kotak kaca sepertinya bagus juga.

Lalu Kuroo kembali pada tubuh Akaashi yang nyaris tenggelam dalam darahnya sendiri. Kuroo meledakkan tawa, menatap tangannya yang berlumur darah sampai menyentuh sikunya. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi ini darahmu,” ucap Kuroo menjeda, menatap tidak suka setubuh wanita di seberang yang sedikit terangkat dari lantai karena ususnya tersangkut (atau lebih tepatnya sengaja Kuroo sangkutkan) di pintu nakas, “atau milik jalang sialan itu.”

Kuroo membuang napas panjang, praktis mengerutkan hidung karena hanya mencium aroma darah (yang amis dan menjijikkan) yang begitu pekat di udara. Bahkan walaupun Kuroo terus mengaduk-aduk tubuh Akaashi, mengangkat jantung, paru-paru, dan organ dalam lainnya, tidak juga ditemukannya aroma Akaashi. Aroma Akaashi tidak ada di mana pun, bahkan di tubuh si pemilik pun tidak. _Tidak_.

“Harusnya kau tidak memutuskanku. Tidak menolak kuajak _pulang_ dengan alasan klasik sudah punya istri, harus melindungi istri, tanggung jawab suami, atau apalah itu! Seharusnya kau tidak.” Kuroo bangkit, menendang jeroan yang beberapa waktu lalu dikeluarkannya sampai membentur dinding (meninggalkan bercak merah sebelum jatuh ke lantai). “Sekarang lihat, aku jadi begini. Aku merindukanmu. Mencari-cari aromamu seperti orang sinting dan yang kauberikan malah tubuh penuh darah tidak berguna begini.”

Kuroo mendecak. Lalu dengan telapak kakinya, Kuroo mencoba menggambar hati menggunakan darah Akaashi yang masih segar. Namun, Kuroo akhirnya beranjak ke tepi ranjang, mengambil kepala Akaashi dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel besar yang sudah dibawa, dan meninggalkan gambar hati di atas lantai yang belum sempurna begitu saja.

“ _Well_ , sebaiknya aku pulang. Waktu main-main dan pencarianku sudah selesai.” Kuroo melangkahkan kaki, mengabaikan telapaknya yang menginjak jeroan yang tercecer di atas lantai tanpa sengaja, dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di udara sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Pada akhirnya pun, Kuroo tidak menemukan aroma Akaashi. Tidak. _Sama sekali tidak_.

**Author's Note:**

> jujurnya, fanfiksi ini mau aku kasih buat Ken, berhubung aku kenal _pair_ ini pun karena dia. terus setelah kupikir-pikir, aku kurang paham jenis yang dia suka kayak gimana. ~~(tadinya aku mau tanya langsung ke Ken, sih, tapi aku malu. /knp)~~ jadi, yah, kalau kamu lihat ini, Ken, aku jelas senang, hehe.
> 
> btw hahaha ini tanpa plot banget, ya, jadi kalau masih banyak yang bolong, tolong maafkan aku.  
> salam,  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
